Normal day
by L.Tsuki Lawliet Kirkland
Summary: Sonfic. NearxLinda.Linda trata de convencer a Near para que salga de su encierro, pero a pesar de su insistencia Near no quiere. Entonces tendra que quedarse con él... Por favor, dejen reviews


_Hola! =D_

_Espero que les guste esta historia, es un NearXLinda. Está basado en la canción de Día normal de Camper_

_Un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños para el querido Near_

_Siento publicarla hasta ahora, pero no pude publicarla ese día._

_Ojala les guste esta historia y todos los reviews son bienvenidos_

_Bye_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

**_Normal day_**

_Alguna vez quisiste estar en otro cuerpo o en otra ciudad_

_Para que no puedas pensar y desde afuera todo acomodar_

Near se encontraba sentado en el suelo de su oficina, rodeado de sus juguetes y de varios papeles que estaban regados en el suelo. Estaba construyendo uno de sus interminables puzzles blancos, colocaba pieza tras pieza, en absoluto silencio. No había nadie en ese lugar, porque les había dado el día libre a todos los demás miembros de la SPK. Necesitaba pensar y era mucho mejor si lo hacía sin nadie que lo molestara. Tenía muchos casos por resolver y debía concentrarse en ellos. Sin embargo, no podía pensar; cerca de su oficina alguien estaba haciendo ruido, lo cual lo molestaba un poco. Podía oír la voz de una persona cantando. Era Linda. Desde hace unos meses, se había unido a la SPK. Siempre había sido muy ruidosa, precisamente por eso es que le había dado el día libre, para poder tener un poco de silencio… Desde su llegada, no había podido tener un momento de soledad. Linda era muy insistente y solía platicar con él por horas. Aunque en realidad, era ella la que hacia toda la conversación... Near movió su cabeza, al parecer su plan no había funcionado. Tomo otra pieza de su puzzle y la coloco en su lugar. Trataría de ignorar el ruido…

_Sé que no soy fácil Ohhh! Nada, nada fácil_

_Estoy aquí, mirando alrededor_

_no puedo ser, quien quieres esperar._

De repente, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y apareció Linda. Llevaba unos audífonos y cantaba a todo pulmón. Se acerco a Near, hasta quedar frente a él. Se quito los audífonos y dejo de cantar. Near ni siquiera levanto la mirada, continuo poniendo otra pieza a su puzzle.

-¿No te gustaría salir un rato conmigo?- pregunto Linda

-No, gracias- respondió fríamente Near

-Pero no puedes estar encerrado todo el tiempo…- insistió linda

-Sabes muy bien que no me gusta salir- contesto

-Hoy es nuestro día libre, no puedes estar aquí. Tienes que salir un poco más…

-Estoy bien aquí…Además tengo que ver algunos casos

-Pero no tienes que trabajar siempre…

-Lo sé- dijo tranquilamente Near- Simplemente prefiero quedarme aquí…

-Deberías respirar un poco de aire fresco... Es un día hermoso, un excelente día para salir…

_Estoy aquí, en fase terminal_

_no puedes ver, que el día, es solo un día…_

_normal…, normal…_

A Near le molestaba un poco la insistencia de Linda, pero no quería ser grosero con ella

_-_ No veo que tenga de especial el día… - contesto Near sin levantar la mirada, al ver la insistencia de Linda- además no tengo tiempo, debo revisar unos casos… puedes salir tu sola…

Linda no respondió nada. Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Near observo cómo se iba, tal vez había sido un poco duro… Se encogió de hombros y continúo armando su puzzle. Luego de unos minutos, Linda regreso. Debajo de su brazo traía su bloc de dibujo. Camino hacia donde estaba Near y se sentó frente a él.

-Si no quieres salir- dijo- Entonces me quedare contigo…-abrió su bloc y comenzó a dibujar

Near no dijo nada, solo coloco otra pieza a su puzle. No podía hacer nada ante la insistencia de Linda

_Alguna vez quisiste hablar, solo una vez pudiste intentar_

_Y ahora que quieres buscar, yo ya no se que vayas a encontrar._

Por varios minutos ambos permanecieron en silencio. Linda no podía dejar de mirar a Near. No le gustaba verlo, así, tan solo, tan apartado de los demás, encerrado dentro de sí mismo. Trataba de que saliera, que se divirtiera. Pero todo era en vano. No podía penetrar ese escudo que Near había formado alrededor de suyo. Siempre había sido rechazado por los demás niños del orfanato. Siempre se encontraba solo, jugando con sus juguetes o armando sus puzzles… Quería ayudarlo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo…

-Near…-comenzó a decir Linda- No creo que debas estar encerrado, deberías salir un poco mas…

-estoy bien- volvió a repetir Near-

-Pero no puedes aislarte de los demás…- murmuro Linda- Quieras o no debes convivir con los demás…

_Amar a mil, amar a diez, amar eterno, amarte en express_

_Atardecer, amanecer lo que yo soy, lo tienes que saber_

Tal vez tenía razón, pero no le agradaba que Linda insistiera en que saliera, el se encontraba bastante bien y no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. Desde que había estado en el orfanato no había convivido con nadie, y a pesar de ello no había sido necesario.

-No es necesario que te preocupes por eso- respondió Near un poco enojado- Me gusta estar así. No requiero convivir con otras personas. Toda mi vida ha sido así y siempre lo será… Además, ahora que soy L, debo mantener mi identidad en secreto y no puedo convivir con cualquier persona. Es necesario que no salga a ningún lado…

_Sé que no soy fácil Ohhh! Nada, nada fácil_

_Estoy aquí, mirando alrededor_

_no puedo ser, quien quieres esperar._

-Lo sé- respondió linda- Pero no por ser L debes estar entre cuatro paredes toda tu vida…-No entendía como Near se esforzaba en encerrarse

-Es cierto- dijo Near tomando un mechón de su cabello- Pero es mejor así…

-Pero…

-No preocupes- contesto Near- ya estoy acostumbrado…

No quería seguir hablando del tema… Siempre había sido así y no pensaba cambiar ahora…

-No pienso cambiar…-dijo Near clavando su mirada en la Linda y observándola fijamente- No quiero…

_Estoy aquí, en fase terminal_

_no puedes ver, que el día, es solo un día…_

Linda suspiro resignada. No había forma de convencer a Near…Tomo su bloc de dibujo y comenzó a dibujar en el.

Después de un rato, levanto la mirada y observo a Near por un rato, estaba armando su puzzle. Coloco su bloc a un lado de ella, en el piso y tomo algunas de las piezas que estaban en el suelo y comenzó a unirlas

-Lamento haberte molestado…- se disculpo- No era mi intención…

-No tienes que disculparte- respondió Near sin levantar la mirada

_Alguna vez quisiste estar en otro cuerpo o en otra ciudad_

_Para que no puedas pensar y desde afuera todo acomodar_

Por varios minutos ambos estuvieron en silencio. Near se sentía un poco incomodado por la presencia de Linda. Puso otra pieza más en su lugar. No podía entender porque Linda se preocupaba tanto por él. Cualquier otra persona se habría ido…Ella era diferente de los demás; los demás lo ignoraban y lo dejaban tranquilo. Pero ella estaba junto a él, a pesar de que sabía que quería estar solo. Siempre insistía en que saliera y trataba de hacerlo sentir bien.

_Sé que no soy fácil Oh no! Nada, nada fácil_

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi?- le pregunto a Linda mientras la miraba fijamente

-Por eres mi amigo…- contesto – y porque te quiero mucho- agrego Linda casi inconscientemente provocando que se sonrojara un poco.

_Estoy aquí, mirando alrededor_

_no puedo ser, quien quieres esperar_

De pronto una pequeña chispa apareció en los ojos de Near. Lentamente se acerco a Linda, hasta que quedaron a unos pocos milímetros. Repentinamente la tomo de la barbilla y la beso en los labios. Luego de unos segundos se separaron, Linda no pudo decir nada, solo observo a Near por unos segundos. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y la miraba fijamente. Tomo un mechón de su cabello y comenzó a enredarlo entre sus dedos.

_Estoy aquí en fase terminal_

_no puedes ver, que el día, es solo un día…_

_normal…, normal…,_

_normal…_

-Después de todo, fue mejor que quedaras aquí- dijo Near mientras tomaba una pieza de su puzzle y la ponía en su lugar


End file.
